This new love
by You make me INVINCIBLE
Summary: Rosalie's parents dropped her and her brother off with a family friend both Rosalie and Jasper find some one to love. RO&EM JAS


_Stranger than your sympathy,_

_And this is my apology_

_I kill myself from the inside out,_

_And all my fears have pushed you out._

_And I wished for things that I don't need…_

The words flowed through my head as we drove to my new home for the next three months. I'm Rosalie Hale, I'm tall, blonde with eyes the color of a clear sky and a killer body. This summer my parents are shipping my twin brother, Jasper, and I to their friends house for the next three months while they go on a cruise. I have to say Texas is so much different that Washington, in WA every thing was moist and green and here, in TX, it's so dry and hot. I looked over at Jasper; he was all wide-eyed and looked nervous, at the least! Our parents had told us only a few things about the people we were living with; their names were Carlisle and Esme, they had two kids about our age, a boy and a girl, and that they lived on a ranch. Surprisingly I was nervous, scared of what they would think of me and how I would survive in this heat.

"Jasper and Rose, we are here." My mother called from the front of the pathfinder. I sat up and looked around. To my right there was a grand white house; two stories, wrap around porch and a ton of land surrounding it. As we walked to the house, me carrying one of my bags and Jasper carrying my other one and his, we saw a family but I only had eyes for one person. He was tall, dark and handsome. Dark brown curly hair and piercing blue eyes and an amazing tan, I guessed from working outside. I smiled when my name was mentioned and greeted Carlisle and Esme with respect, like my parents told me to. We were introduced to the two other teenagers Alice, who was short and pixie-like who was into all the latest fashions by the way she was dressed, and Emmett, the goddess-like I described before.

"OMG! We are going to be such good friends, I can already tell. This summer is going to be fun!" Alice jumped up and down and clapped her hands while grinning. I looked over at Jasper, his eyes were fixed on Alice, and he was love stricken.

"Alice, Emmett, show them their rooms while start dinner please." Esme asked, walking in the direction of the kitchen.

"Of Course!" Alice exclaimed, running up the stairs with the three of us following. "Okay Rosalie this is you're room, Emmett's is right across the hall and mine is down the hall to the right. Jaspers room is right across from mine. Go unpack; I think dinner is going to be ready soon." She grabbed Jaspers arm and walked towards the other side of the hallway, talking at a 100miles an hour. I walked into my new room and was amazed. The walls were painted lavender with a dark wood sleigh bed, with a matching dresser, and white linens. There was a white couch against the wall, next to the window. I absolutely loved it. Collapsing on the bed, I heard the door open and turned to see Emmett leaning on the doorframe.

"So do you like it?" He asked looking at me, sprawled across the comfy bed.

"Love it" I grinned up at him.

"Dinner is ready, I was sent to get you." He walked to the bed and offered me a hand, which I gladly took. With his strength and my small body I slammed into his chest. For a moment there all I could do was stare into his blue eyes and everything next to us disappeared, all I could focus on was him.

"Emmett, Rosalie! Dinner, now!" It was amazing how someone so small could yell so loud.

He broke away and walked at the door but stopped to look back at me and smile. I quickly followed him to the dinner table. For dinner we had steak with a side salad, Esme and Carlisle asked general questions about Jasper and I.

-o-

Dinner was gone before I realized that all four of us are sitting in the family room talking.

"So Rose," Alice asked, "Do you have a boyfriend? You must have one, you are beautiful."

I blushed and looked around the room, Emmett was starring at me curiously, "No, what about you?"

"Me either." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper sit up straighter. I laughed and grabbed Alice's hand and ran upstairs, the guys chuckling behind us.

"Alice, my brother totally likes you!" I threw myself on my bed and looked at her; she was just standing there grinning. I couldn't believe this, I screamed. "You like him to!" I laid back on the bed and grinned. Suddenly I was tackled by a pixie who was grinning.

"Okay maybe." She flopped down next to me.

"You want to love, kiss him and marry him. OWW!" I laughed but that evil little pixie could punch hard. "You hurt!" Suddenly the boys busted through the door yelling, Alice and I screamed and ran. Running through the house, I looked behind me and saw Emmett right behind me. I turned into a room and jumped on the bed. Emmett flew into the room and jumped on the bed and pinned me down.

"What are you going to do now? Huh?" He moved his face to only a few inches above mine.

"Not a damn thing." I pushed him off and walked out. This summer is going to be intresting.

_It's hard to lead the life you choose  
All I wanted  
When all your luck's run out on you  
All I wanted__  
__You can't see when all your dreams are coming true…_

A/N: Thanks for reading. I think i'll update sooner. R&R. XOXO Samm


End file.
